Lord Sesshomaru’s Future Filled Adventure
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: So we all know Sesshomaru's high and mighty attitude right? This is what happens when our fluffy follows Kagome to the future and encounters a bunch of new annoyances. Like messing up Kagome's Room, and fighting deadly out of control hoses, yeah hoses...


Hey there, here's my second Inu-yasha fan fic, (I plan to re-do my first as it's the crappiest one in crap town). This fic is a one shot so please, if you like it at all don't ask me to continue, it makes me feel like I should and I end up ruining the fic, so anyway please enjoy and after ¬¬, you better make a review (may it be good or bad).

Lord Sesshomaru's Future Filled Adventure

Only Chapter

He slashed at the air in annoyance. Why was it that he had to act so serious all the time? He was sick of it, but in order to keep his tough reputation, he had to. The tree fell apart in front of him. He was just about to move on to a nice looking log when he heard the bushes rustle from behind him. He turned around.

Rin stood there about three feet away from him, she looked scared and worried, "Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong is something troubling you?" She asked and walked a bit out of the bushes.

He sighed and turned back to his air and log slashing, "Nothing is, now leave me." He grumbled quietly.

She nodded sadly and turned to go back to A-Un and Jaken, _"Your sure acting weird, my lord."_ And she was gone.

He was fuming, he just wanted to act happy for once, everyone else did it, so why couldn't he once in a while, huh?! He decided to take a walk and blow off some steam on an unsuspecting demon, until he heard someone say his dear brother's name.

"Aw come on Inu-yasha, it'll be for only a couple of days maybe two or three you know, the usual!"

"Forget it Kagome, we've got to track down Naraku and blow his blinking brains out, we don't have time for your little 'Holidays'."

Sesshomaru hid behind a nearby tree and did the old eve's dropping trick. Hearing people bicker at each other could prove to be entertaining.

"Oh really?! Can't give me a couple of days off from an annoyance like you eh Inu-yasha!? What's your problem, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know! Give me a brake once in a while, I have to stand your arguments twenty-four seven, I can't take it anymore! The least you can do is 'Allow' me to go to my time for a few days and let me RELAX!!" Kagome burst and pointed at Inu-yasha, who was cowering from underneath her blazing fire of anger, "SIT BOY!!!" She bellowed and with that she had jumped down the well behind her, leaving Inu-yasha headfirst in the ground, twitching.

Sesshomaru could barely keep back a smile, the human girl really did suit his brother good. Why did she jump in the well though? Did she commit suicide? Hopefully, that would make is day. He watched as Inu-yasha got to his feet and started kicking dirt at the well in anger.

"Feh, WHO NEEDS YAH?"

The monk and demon slayer walked up to him while shaking their heads, the puny fox kid and the twin-tailed cat followed behind them. "Inu-yasha, you really are an idiot." Shippo proclaimed, which earned him a hit on the head from Inu-yasha.

After a while of more hilarious arguments Sesshomaru watched them leave, when he thought the coast was clear he dashed over to the well he had seen Kagome jump into. He looked down and saw… nothing, _"Aw, she didn't commit suicide." _He thought disappointedly and sat down on the grass right next to the well. Were could she have gone to, surly not the future. He had always known she was off her rocker but this was insane. He peered back into the empty well curiously, "Helloooo?" There was no answer but his own echo and he turned away, "_Oh well, it was worth a try." _After a while of thinking he couldn't take the suspense anymore, he leaped into the well. In an instant of blue light he was at the bottom of the well. He laughed at his own stupidity, of course it wouldn't have worked, that girl must be just some sort of witch or something, then he noticed it was very dark, a lot darker then it had been a few seconds ago. He looked up and to his surprise there was a roof over his head, he looked to this right and saw a wooden ladder going up and out of the well. He jumped out of the well, not using the idiotic ladder and looked at his surroundings. There were all kinds of weird rusty old things in the room like, masks, old swords, piles of armor and a box full of scented stinky candles that made his nose burn just looking at them. "Who would want to live in this dump?" he asked himself and turned towards the doors. As soon as he opened them a rush of gas filled air filled his nostrils and loud noises boomed in his sensitive ears, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He was in total panic, so many noises, so many smells it was overwhelming! He staggered up a bunch of steps and felt his feet touch grass, "Thank Kami they have grass here, not that hard dirty rock that's everywhere!" Then he heard running water from above him and the sound of somebody sighing happily. he jumped up to a window high above the ground on the house next to him and peered in. What he saw could have made anyone scream.

Kagome sat spread out in a green liquid filled bathtub, "Aaahhhh, this is soooo nice." She mumbled to herself and set her head back in relaxation, cucumbers covering her eyes and a pink bath towel rapped around her head.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sesshomaru screamed and dropped to the ground with a thud.

Kagome shot her eyes open and looked around, "What the heck was that, thought I heard somebody scream. Must have been my imagination, to much time in the fudel area probably." With that she rested her head on the rim of the green tub once again.

Sesshomaru sat on the grass, in shock at what he had just witnessed, "G-God, what did she do to that bath water?!" After a while of more shaking uncontrollably he decided to try another window, hopefully it wasn't as bad as the first. He brought himself to look into the next window over from the bathroom and peeked cautiously inside. The room was pink and neat, a desk sat on the right side and an enormous pink fluffy bed sat on the left, continuing along the left wall was the door, or what looked like a way out. He decided to climb in. Everywhere he stepped he left dirty shoe marks on the carpet. He walked over to the desk and prodded a tall skinny rod with a cone at the end, he pressed a small button on one side of it and light shot out of the middle of the cone, startling him and he threw it against the wall and nodded, satisfied as the light flickered and went out.

He then walked over to the tall pink bed and picked up a teddy bear off the pillow, **"I love you, please hug my body." **It spoke, nearly making Sesshomaru drop it.

"WHA?!" was all he could manage before he ripped it limb from limb and throwing it to the floor in disgust. He sat on the bed, leaping up just as he felt himself sink down into the depths of its cushioness. "Humph, think you can capture me huh, guess again! Nyahaha!" he cackled as he flew himself on top of the bed and started ripping out it's insides. He then ran back over the desk and started looking over sheets of… Biology? Whatever that was.

He tore them to shreds and dashed over to the door in excitement, he pushed on it but it refused to open for him, he then went for the handle and pulled at it then pushed on it and pulled at it again until finally the handle flew off the door, he put it back in it's place as best he could but just as he did so he heard somebody coming towards the door, the handle turned and popped out, followed by a, "What the?"

Sesshomaru froze as the door slowly creaked open, _"Damn it, if that girl finds me in here, who knows what will happen!" _he made a dash for the window and flung himself out, clinging to the bottom of the window and hoped nobody would notice.

Kagome walked, fresh out of the shower, into her room. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MY ROOM!!!!" she shrieked and looked around, "IT'S A PIGSTY!" she picked up Mr. Huggles her stuffed bear and he fell to pieces in her hands, she looked over to her desk and found her homework in shreds, her bed wasn't any better either, then she noticed the dirty marks on the carpet and understood immediately, "UH HA! Inu-yasha must have been here and destroyed my room because he was still angry with me! LOOK AT THE DIRTY MARKS HE LEFT BEHIND!!!" She screamed in annoyance, hoping Inu-yasha could hear the insult, "INU-YASHA YOUR ALWAYS JUST SO FFIILLTHYYY!!"

Sesshomaru heard every word, _"WHAT!? I'm not as filthy as Inu-yasha!!! No I can't be! How dare she say that I'm as dirty as that half bread!" _he thought angrily and then changed his mood entirely, he looked down at his hands and then his boots which were indeed, dirty. He wasn't going to stay that way though, no way was he going to stay as dirty as Inu-yasha! He shimmied over to the bathroom window were he had seen Kagome in all her 'glory' and found the green bath water still in the tub, he dove in. The water was so murky he couldn't see, he lifted his head above water and started coughing uncontrollably, he then attempted to get out but that just made things worse, the entire bath tumbled over, spilling the water all over the bathroom floor, fortunately that got Sesshomaru out of the tub and he skidded head first onto the tiled floor spitting out the horrible tasting green water.

Kagome burst through the door and gasped as she found herself staring at a sopping wet puppy dog Sesshomaru, who was trying to dry off his hair and stand up at the same time, which didn't work very well and he fell back down to the slippery wet tile. Her eyes widen as he looked up at her, still unable to stand on the soapy ground. "What." He pouted and with all he could muster flung himself out of the small window and crash to the ground below.

Kagome stood there, jaw wide open, unable to believe Sesshomaru had just been in her bathroom. She couldn't just leave him though, having him wondering around the future wasn't a very good thing to leave un-cared for. She dashed down the stairs and out the front door, but he wasn't there. She then noticed a path of destruction leading to her backyard and decided that was the best place to look first.

As Sesshomaru ran behind the house he stumbled upon a weird metal contraption with two wheels, curiosity got the better of him and he stopped to see what it was. He prodded at one of the wheels and it let out a hissing noise then slowly shriveled down to a small flat thing on the ground. The rest of the metal fell down onto Sesshomaru, knocking him to the ground. He flew the thing into the air and swung Tokijin and sliced it to pieces. He then continued to run into the backyard. Maybe he should have just stayed in the well, were did he go now, probably back to the well but he was already in the backyard. "How can that girl live in a place like this!?" he asked himself as he dashed through the grass. Suddenly he tripped over a long green cord of some sort. He tried to push it off but it only coiled around him more, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!?" he screamed and started pulling the cord away from him in every direction until he finally gave in a started biting it. Suddenly water started spraying at him from the front of the cord and the place he had bitten, "AAAAAHHHHH, I HATE THIS PLACE!" he cried and finally gave up, falling limp to the ground and into a stress filled slumber.

When he awoke he smelt the familiar stench of Inu-yasha hovering over him and he shot up, meeting him nose to nose in his speed rush to get up and off the couch. He glared at Inu-yasha and he glared back. "Oi, you don't ever come back to Kagome's time you got that Sesshomaru?" Inu-yasha growled.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side angrily, "Humph, and why should I listen to a half demon like you? Anyway, I don't plan to." He snarled back.

Suddenly two hands pushed the back of his and Inu-yasha's head, knocking them together, "Why can't you two just get along once in a while!" Kagome asked angrily and stepped back a few paces when Sesshomaru shot her an evil look.

"_ARRAH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" _Sesshomaru thought angrily and punched Inu-yasha hard in the stomach, flinging him backwards and into the wall. With that he got up and ran out the front door of the living room. He wasn't ever coming back, not just that, he couldn't show his face to Kagome after what happened in the bathroom and the awful cord incident. He ran down the hard steps and headed towards the well house, jumping in fright as a huge black thing zoomed by beside him. that was the weirdest looking demon he had ever seen, and what's worse was that they were everywhere! "ACK, GOOD RIDDANCE!" he roared and jumped down the well, back into the blue glow.

Rin sat next to A-Un and Jaken, watching the fire dance in front of her, _"I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will return." _She wondered just as she saw Sesshomaru walking out of the trees and into the clear of were they sat.

Jaken stood up and started jumping up and down excitedly, "Welcome back me lord!" he said, not expecting an answer since he never got one.

"Yeah, yeah it's good to be back." Sesshomaru mumbled and Jaken's jaw dropped, amazed he had gotten an answer.

Suddenly a huge black demon ran by making a loud vrooooming noise and dashed back into the bushes. Rin and Jaken stood there in amazement as they watched they're all mighty lord Sesshomaru shriek in fright and scramble up a tree.

So much for the 'tough reputation.'

The End

So yeah, there's my one shot story. Please leave a review even if you didn't like it, even if it's the meanest thing you can muster, I still love reviews! Please read my other fanfics, I personally like them better then this one XD. Hope you liked it!


End file.
